AWP
*3.6 seconds |firemodes = Bolt action |Magazine_capacity = 10 / 30 |Movement_speed = *210 *200 *150 (Zoom) |Hotkey = *B-4-5 (TR) *B-4-6 (CT) *B-4-5 |Killaward = $100 (Competitive) $50 (Casual) |Damage = 115 |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (3%) |Accuraterange = 96 m |Armorpenetration = 97.5% |Penetrationpower = 250 }} The AWP '('A'rctic '''W'arfare 'P'olice), or Magnum Sniper Rifle', as it was previously known, is a sniper rifle featured in the [[Counter-Strike series|''Counter-Strike series]]. Overview The AWP is a powerful bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams. It is infamously renowned for being able to instantly kill a player with one hit on any part of the body except for the legs. For this reason, the AWP is one of the most popular and widely used weapons in the Counter-Strike series. Properties ; Damage values The AWP is a fairly heavy weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is reduced from the default 250 units per second to 210 units per second (200 in CS:GO), meaning a user will suffer 16% to 20% speed reduction. While zoomed in, the movement speed is 150 units per second. The AWP is one of the many guns able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Fatal damage * High penetration power * Very accurate at long range Disadvantages * Low rate of fire * Very loud and distinct firing sound. * Heavy weight * Very expensive * Low kill reward in CS:GO * Very inaccurate when firing without scope or firing while moving. Gameplay Tactics * Unlike other sniper rifles, instead of focusing on the head, aim for the chest as much as possible. The chest presents a much larger target, and the damage done by an AWP shot is more than enough to kill the enemy in a single shot provided it did not hit the leg or an obstacle between the player and the enemy. ** If a target is using cover while at medium range and the head is exposed, try to score a headshot to ensure an instant kill as the cover may block most of the shot's damage, allowing the enemy to return fire. ** In certain maps (especially Aztec), professional players can perform wall-bangs (hit assailants through a wall, box, or any other obstacle) dealing up to 60 damage or scoring a headshot. This tactic requires perfect accuracy, prediction, and a bit of luck. ** Avoid shooting at the target's leg, as the damage is not lethal on targets with full health/armor. If this happens, quickly switch to the pistol to finish the target off. * After firing a scoped shot in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the AWP retains the in-scope accuracy if fired before returning to the scoped view as long as the player is standing still or crouching. * Standing or crouching whilst firing is strongly recommended, as moving while firing will dramatically decreases the weapon's accuracy. * When firing at a moving target, take the effort to lead the shot by firing in front of the target, predicting where the target would be in half (1/2) a second. ** This can also compensate for slow reaction times or lag if shots are missed on a regular basis. * When facing an enemy sniper, use cover in case the first shot does not hit an intended target. * Take cover while operating the bolt between shots, so as not to allow the opponent time to attack. Be careful though, as enemies might be waiting for the opportunity to fire when popping out. ** Even if the opponents have no idea where the shot is from at first, avoid camping at one point for too long. Instead be mobile, relocate the firing position after killing one or two opponents to reduce the risk of allowing the enemy team to flank the sniping position. *A Desert Eagle is a good backup pistol for AWP users, most notably when encountering an enemy at close range. One headshot will finish the target regardless of health/armor. *In Assassination maps, since the Terrorists' semi-auto sniper rifle cannot be purchased, the AWP is the best replacement for sniping, since a bullet from the AWP can kill the VIP in 1~2 hits. Also, Counter-Terrorists are unable to purchase the AWP as they can only buy the SG550, it generally easy to take these users down because the SG550 less accurate, unable to get instant kill unless headshot is scored, and using pop 'n' shoot tactics is ineffective with this weapon while they do with the AWP. ** If the VIP is standing still or unaware, take the time to aim for his head, as the AWP will kill in one headshot, even if the VIP has full health and (200) armor. ** Without a headshot, a second shot is required (similar to the Scout). * In maps like Office, the AWP can penetrate glasses or thin cover which most other weapons cannot. * Be mindful of the surroundings and camp in a spot where enemy flanking can be avoided. ** Additionally, if available, have a teammate provide cover when high visibility situations cannot be avoided. * Maintain caution when engaging enemies at close range. The weapon lacks a high rate of fire which prohibits users in fighting targets at near distances. ** If an enemy wielder is rushing at close proximity, switch to a sidearm and strafe/retreat when you are in a range where the AWP would perform very poorly. ** Avoid firing the AWP without using the scope, as it is very inaccurate unless at point blank range. Although damage is not reduced, it is not recommended to fire out-of-scope, as the bullet may not always kill a target with full health instantly. This can leave an AWP user vulnerable to counter-attack. * Prior to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, a commonly utilized tactic was to jump/leap from a corner, crouch or stop moving, zoom in, and then fire the AWP at a target. ** In an update for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the scope of the AWP scope is blurred for about a second after scoping in, meaning the shot will be highly inaccurate if it is immediately fired. The lag compensation was also reduced for the AWP, so shots taken need to be more accurate. * When dueling with an enemy armed with the AWP, once alerted, avoid direct contact and flank the enemy. ** In Counter-Strike: Global Offense, the Tec-9 and the Five-seveN are good backup weapons at close range against AWP users. Counter-tactics * Listen for AWP shots, as the firing sounds are extremely loud and distinctive. ** If heard, avoid well-lit and wide open areas without plenty of cover or common choke points. * Travel and attack in groups with teammates, as AWP users may have trouble killing multiple foes quickly when spreading out. ** Do not form a straight line as a single shot from the AWP can pierce through and kill multiple targets. ** One player can be equipped with weapons capable of countering the AWP, while the other provides cover with grenades. ** Additionally, one player can draw the AWP's fire, while the other flanks the enemy's position. * It is not recommended to face an AWP user head-on at long or medium distances without a weapon capable of medium to long rage attacks. * AWP users will tend to lead the shots to predict target movement, so a player should avoid predictable movement and take glancing shots if spotted to force the AWP user to take cover. * Because the AWP is infamous for "wallbang" kills like the AK-47 and the M249, avoid staying stationary behind thin cover of surfaces. * A player not killed from an AWP shot will have a 1.5 second window to attack or take cover before the sniper can shoot again. * At long ranges, an AWP or other long range sniper rifle is good weapon to counter an AWP user with. ** Using semi-automatic sniper rifles will make the most of the delay between an AWP user's shots. ** At long-to-medium ranges, a Colt M4A1, AK-47, or other rifle can also be used to score a headshot on a user, though this is rather risky. * Some players will take cover while they operate the bolt, find the location of targets, and eliminate them right after they come out. * The AWP is useless compared to other automatic/semi-auto weapons at close range, giving the player ample opportunity to attack before the AWP user can switch to another weapon. ** To avoid getting hit, strafe while reaching close proximity. ** When playing against experienced AWP users at close range, move in a 360 degree circle to avoid quick-scoping or before the side-arm is pulled. ** Jumping will also greatly decrease the chance of being hit at close range but this will greatly reduce the player's accuracy. ** Use multiple flashbangs or smoke grenades to provide cover for a rush or to flank the AWP user, especially if the AWP user has covering fire from teammates. * Contrary to common logic, it is possible to wield the AWP in enclosed areas, such as in Office. ** Snipers will generally guard the opposite end of a long and narrow hallway, hide behind a prop (if available), and eliminate line, rushing players making smoke grenades, incendiary grenades or molotovs necessary to force the AWP user to leave the area quickly. ** It is recommended to use multiple flashbangs if available as a flashbang can be easily countered allowing the user to reset and anticipate the player's arrival. * If short on money, it is possible to counter an AWP user with the Scout. ** A well implemented ambush and a swift headshot are the key factors to success. Comparison to the Scout Positive *High damage per shot (the AWP can score an instant kill when a shot hits any part of the body apart from the leg) *At long range, the AWP is more accurate than the Scout (the AWP has 100% accuracy when standing still or when crouching while the Scout has only 100% accuracy when fired at a crouched position) Neutral *Both weapons are bolt-action sniper rifles *Same magazine capacity *Both weapons are equipped with a scope Negative *Lower rate of fire (41 rpm vs 48 rpm) *Very inaccurate without using the scope *Expensive ($4750 vs $2750) *Heavier (210 unit per seconds vs 260 unit per seconds) *Slower reload time (2.5 or 3.5 seconds vs 2.3 or 3 seconds) *Low ammo in reserve (30 rounds vs 90 rounds) *More ammo cost ($125 vs $80) *Shots fired are louder than the Scout Controversy and History Due to its overwhelming power and accuracy, the AWP has attracted much criticism since its introduction. Many players view the AWP as an overpowered and unfair weapon, requiring little skill and practice to use. Many public servers banned the use of the AWP due to its unbalanced nature. However, the general opinion believes there is still some tactical and merit to using the AWP, and is accepted by the majority of the community. Reduced power The AWP is no longer as powerful as it once was. The AWP was most powerful in all versions prior to Counter-Strike 1.1, where one shot to any part of the body was an instant kill. Later updates reduced its effectiveness: Counter-Strike 1.1 made the leg shot non-lethal and Counter-Strike 1.5 made it so that the AWP and pistols took longer to switch to, as well as making the AWP extremely inaccurate without using the scope, crippling the AWP's effectiveness in close-quarters; Counter-Strike 1.6 drastically increased the time to scope in, which was criticized as making it nearly worthless. Players quickly got used to the newly nerfed AWP. The latest update to Counter-Strike reduced the scope time. A brand new flaw is the "Quick switch" glitch. Many players use it to reduce the time between each shots by switching to another weapon during the bolt animation. Doing this would allow players to maintain a moderate rate of fire. This glitch was patched for the Source version of the game, as of October 2011. Also, when holding down the firing button, the AWP's accuracy is same as when fired without scope instead of having full accuracy. Competitive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive With the introduction of a built-in competitive mode, the usage of the AWP in competitive matches tends to be much more balanced. The high price tag coupled with the stringent price management and small fixed team size, make the AWP a proper support weapon. Where it may be common to see a many AWP users on a single team in casual, multiple AWPs on higher tier competitive matches is impractical and rare. AWP based maps The AWP is so popular, there are some fan-made custom maps made exclusively for AWP users. These add-on maps are often massive, with much or little cover, and both teams spawn far away from each other and the only gun of choice is the AWP, a pistol, and the knife. Due to the power of this sniper rifle, it's often kill or be killed, and the round can finish very quickly. These add-on maps are not official, but it's good for practicing with the AWP. Map names usually begin with awp_ and are available for all versions of Counter-Strike. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Miscellaneous |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 8 bots that use the AWP as a main weapon. They are: Terrorists *Psycho: Normal (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Razor: Hard (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Nails: Very Hard (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Crow: Expert (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Hawk: Elite (with the P228 as a sidearm) Counter-Terrorists *Kirk: Cost 3 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Alex: Cost 4 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Eagle: Cost 5 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) ''Deleted Scenes'' The AWP appeared very rarely in the missions of Deleted Scenes, It appeared in the following missions: *Counter-Terrorist Training: At the shooting range, along with the AUG in the scoped weapon training section. *Thin Ice: Taken from an enemy sniper on the top of the area. *Rise Hard: At a hard to reach area. The player must be careful to jump between the lights in order to obtain the AWP or he will end up falling from the skyscraper. Trivia General= *The AWP is one of the most used weapons in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. *The game file name for this weapon is awp. *In the older games, the .338 Lapua Maganum used by the AWP is the most expensive ammunition in-game, $125 per magazine. *The AWP can penetrate multiple targets, making it one of the few weapons capable of earning the Ammo Conservation achievement. It's also the easiest way to gain it. *A numerous amount of servers ban this weapon or restrict it (sometimes all other sniper rifles except the Scout) to a specific amount per team, due to it being extremely powerful and how easy it is to kill another player with it. *This weapon is considered a "high risk, high reward" weapon because it is powerful but very slow, in terms of rate of fire and reload speed. *In real-life, the Arctic Warfare Police, the law enforcement variant of the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare series does not use .338 Lapua Magnum. Instead, it usually uses 7.62 mm NATO/.308 Winchester or .243 Winchester ammunition. **Meanwhile, some guns from the large-caliber variant of the Arctic Warfare series, known as Arctic Warfare Magnum (also unofficially called the Arctic Warfare Super Magnum, abbreviated AWSM, referencing to their large caliber) uses .338 Laupa Magnum. *The AWP is only weapon in the Counter-Strike with the ability to kill a teammate instantly by shooting into their head. |-| Specific Games= - Source= *The Accuracy International AWSM in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, which uses a 20 round magazine instead of 10. *The first-person view model is much smaller than earlier AWPs. **Moreover, the AWP user in third person can be seen operating the bolt after each shot while the older games just "drop" out empty shell from the rifle. *Although the bolt is in the left side of the AWP, the player model features the user cocking the rifle on the right. *The design of the stock of AWP is slightly different from the older games. *The HUD icon of AWP is different from the older games. - Global Offensive= *In Global Offensive, the firing sound for the AWP is reused from the Accuracy International AWSM in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2. *Strangely, the scope of this weapon in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is probably the smallest scope of all sniper rifles of this game. It also features an olive color unlike the black scopes featured elsewhere in the series. *Like its real-life counterpart, the AWP in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive supposed to have all-black finish as shown in the Launch Trailer. However, this was later changed in the development of Global Offensive. *The barrel of the AWP in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive has the words "ACUMEN MULTINATIONAL ENGLAND AKA OAKRIDGE TN" engraved on it. *The AWPer Hand is a promotional item for CS:GO in Team Fortress 2 (another Valve game) that uses the same model as the CS:GO AWP. Players who pre-ordered Global Offensive will receive a Genuine quality version of it. Its description refers to the amount of servers the AWP is banned from. }} Gallery External links *Accuracy International AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) at Wikipedia *Accuracy International AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) at Wikipedia *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum at Internet Movie Firearms Database for its appearances in various media. ru:Magnum sniper rifle Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles Category:British weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons